


The Test

by orphan_account



Category: Little Vampire - Sommer-Bodenburg
Genre: Children's Literature, Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No more gay-suggestive than the original.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> No more gay-suggestive than the original.

"We made a bet," Lumpi explained, smiling nastily.

Rüdiger nodded. "He says I have no self-control. I'm going to show him just how much self-control I have!"

"What's the test?" asked Anton. They were sitting in his room, lights turned out, and still had thirty minutes before his parents got back from the movie.

"You." Rüdiger grinned. "I haven't had a drop to drink since yesterday evening."

Anton gaped. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope!" said Rüdiger cheerfully and pounced, wrapped arms and legs around Anton and pressed his cold cheek against his throat. "Start the clock, bro!"


End file.
